


Help Wanted

by its_not_reael



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Alternate Universe, I Wanna Know What Love Is, M/M, Murdoc is God, Murdocx2D, Pre-Gorillaz, Top Murdoc Niccals, bottom 2d, niccalpot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_reael/pseuds/its_not_reael
Summary: Murdoc never got caught for hitting Stuart Pot with his car. He pretty much gets away with it scott-free, causing an alternate chain of events to unfold.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 39
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold autumn evening and Stuart Pot found himself standing in front of the music store again. He'd never been inside, but he always passed by the place and he wondered if today would be the day he went in. He stared at what seeming like forever at the help wanted sign taped to the door and crudely written by hand in red ink.

It was getting late and the bluenette looked at his watch nervously. He knew he had to meet his girlfriend at her work in a little bit. He looked back through the window, noticing the girl who worked in side. Stuart watched as she passed by, stopping before flipping the open sign to read "CLOSED". She noticed him there and paused, sending him a half-hearted wave from the other side of the glass.

The man stood stiff, averting his eyes and walking quickly down the road, his hands shoved into his pockets.

After a fifteen minute walk he arrived at his girlfriend's work. He saw her standing out front smoking a cigarette as people walked by. She looked up briefly, seeing him there and she made a somewhat unpleasant expression, one Stuart failed to notice.

"There you are," she said in a huff, putting her cigarette out with her heel and pulling her purse up onto her shoulder.

"Ello, luv," He called out to her as she walked up.

"You're late again," she told him before turning curtly, making her way past him and down the street. He hurried after her, scratching his head nervously.

"Y-yeh, sorry.." he mumbled, trying to keep up.

"'D'you happen to find a job today," she asked as she walked.

"W-well...heh'.. 'bout that. I might've uh... gotten a bit distracted today.." He admitted, his head lowered and hands nervously intertwining each other.

She stopped briefly to scowl at him, but said nothing, instead she pulled a cigarette out of her purse and lit it up.

This was bad. She only chain smoked when she was either drunk, or pissed with him, and she didn't seem like she'd been drinking.

"B-but..!" He stammered trying to keep up with her. "I-I'm really finkin' about applyin' at that music store... I went by today and--“

  
"Ugh, that shit hole over on 14th?" Was her response. "Why in the bloody hell would you want to work there for god's sake? They'd probably pay you in peanuts..." she said, taking a long drag from her thin little cigarette. Stuart looked at it hungrily. He hadn't had one all day and she all but refused to share with him most of the time.

"It's not about the money, Paula..." He tried to tell her, dodging passerbys that moved down the street. "I just... I could really see myself workin' there."

  
"Ugh..." She muttered, coming to stop again. Paula looked up at him with a sigh. "Do want y'want," she said with a shrug, to Stuart's surprise. His face lit up and he smiled.

"But I'm not gonna carry you forever," she warned, taking a drag off her cigarette before putting in out with her shoe. Stuart looked down at it disappointingly, but he was happy.

They next day he'd go in and apply for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart gets up the nerve to ask for the job at the music store.
> 
> There’s only one thing in his way:
> 
> Murdoc Niccals..

Again, Stuart Pot found himself standing outside of the music store. His head was hurting, but he was used to having chronic migraines. It was his stomach that was the real issue.It was squirming around in endless knots and he rubbed it idly, staring into the window. He watched as customers went in, and out.

In, then out again.

He'd probably stood there for almost an hour before his legs finally moved forward. He took a deep breath before walking up to the door, the help wanted sign staring back at him as he did so.

Stu started looking around anxiously, twiddling his fingers together before bumping into a customer, who sent him a glare over their shoulder.

"S-- Sorry!" He exclaimed, backing up into a display stand full of guitar strings, knocking it over. He quickly picked them up off the floor, avoiding the gawking eyes of onlookers as he fumbled with them.

"Here, let me help you," the blunette heard a female voice say to his left. The voice clearly had an Asian accent and he glanced up to see the girl from the window just the day before. He reeled back a bit, embarrassed. 

"I'm so sorry," he said, helping her pick up. She giggled a bit as she stood, cradling the packs in her arms. She smiled warmly at him.

"No, it's fine. No big deal," she reassured him before replacing the merchandise back on the rack. Stuart started inching nervously for the door. She glanced at him briefly before doing a double take.

"Hey, you're the guy from yesterday, aren't you?" she realized.

Stuart blushed, stammering and scratching his head.

"Uhh.. well..."

"Yeah, you're the guy who was standing outside looking in the window all creepy-like," she remembered, her hands resting on hips as she smirked. The bluenette offered her a nervous smile in return.

"Y-yeh... heh, you caught me," he tittered.

"Yeah, well. Sorry we close so early on the weekdays, but I'm glad you came back to check out the shop."

"Yeh.. You could say I've wanted to for a long time." Stuart replied, shoving his hands into his pockets to help quell his nerves.

"Was there anything I could help you with today," she asked. "We have a few sales going on."

"N--... uh..."he trailed off, looking around the room before blurting out, "Key... boards."

"Keyboards? Yeah, we have those. And quite a good selection, if I do say so myself," she boasted cheerfully. "Follow me, please."

Stuart felt like an idiot as he trailed her past the drum kits to the back wall of the store, beating himself up internally about not asking for a job like he was supposed to.

"Here we are", she said. When she stopped, Stuart's eyes lit up at the selection of Casio's they had in stock. He felt like a child again, eyeing one after the other gleefully.

"This one we just got in," she said, pointing to one in the display. "It's a classic. A Casio XW--"

" --XW-P1 Performance Synthesizer," he said, finishing her sentence as he gently touched the keys. She seemed a bit surprised.

"You really know your stuff," she said, crossing her arms over her chest with a smile.

"Oh... Yeh... I've got one of those sittin' back in m'girl's flat," he said. "..and a CT-S200... and an SA-76... I fancy the keys quite a bit, actually.... and the occasional melodica," he replied, pretending to play keys and blow into an imaginary instrument as the girl just kind of stared at him.

Although Paula threatened many times to pawn them, he insisted she sell the car his father had given him instead. Which she eventually did. It didn't bother him though. It's not like he had a license anyways.

"Well, sounds like you've got plenty of keyboards," the girl said with a laugh.

The bluenette wiggled his fingers over the keys of a beautiful caution yellow Casio, as if pretend playing a melody on it before quickly tucking his arms behind his into his pockets like a child who was told not to touch. After a moment, he relaxed, sighing deeply and closing his eyes.

"Too be honest, I actually came here lookin' for a job..." he admitted meekly, leaning heavily on another display case, which nearly toppled over. He stood up quickly and held it in place, which the girl found comical.

"Really..?" She seemed a bit surprised. "...Why would you wanna work here? ...If you don't mind me asking."

"My girlfriend asked the same 'fing actually," Stuart mumbled, his eyes glancing at the floor. "Well, I sort of used to work at a little music shop like this way back when. I pass by almost everyday and, it seems like it'd be alot of fun, workin' here."

Suddenly the girl frowned. She creased her lips and averted her gaze. "Yyyeah... heh.." She muttered, causally walking away and pretending to organize sheet music in the display next to her. "Soo much fun..." she grumbled sarcastically to herself, head lowered.

"Please," Stuart begged, his hands cupping themselves in a prayer-like manner. "I'll do anythin' to work here. Please just give me a chance..."

She sighed heavily before turning around, gripping pages in her hand.

"Well... you DO know your way around the keyboards..." she said hesitantly. Stuart lit up, an excited smile dawning on his features.

"Really?? So, I can have the j--" he started before she cut him off.

"--Well... It's really up to my boss. And he's not in right now," she informed him, turning curtly and replacing the sheet music.

"...But you're more than welcome to stick around until he shows up..." she told him before mumbling to herself, "...if he shows up.."

"Well... Thank you." Stuart got the impression that she knew how much he wanted this.

"I'm Noodle, by the way," she introduced herself, sticking her arm out for a hand shake. Stuart hesitantly put his hand into hers, as if he'd never shook hands before or something.

"Noodle? That's an interesting name," he said, scratching his head with his other hand with a smile.

"Yeah, it's more of a nickname, I guess," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Noodle," he said genuinely. "I'm Stuart. But you can just call me Stu—"

Suddenly, the entrance doors flew open with a loud bang. All eyes were drawn to the man standing there and the room went silent, all besides the song 'Dancing in the Dark' playing softly over the intercom.

"SPRINGSTEEN!" The man screeched, seeming to be looking right at Stuart as he stomped up to the two of them.

"Oh, god.. here we go..." Noodle uttered, trying to make herself seem busy by shoving her face into a guitar catalog.

Stuart reeled back a bit, a little frightened by this small, green little man yelling and making a scene. The bluenette's hands fidgeted nervously as he backed away a bit.

"Springsteen!! Spring... steen!!" The man yelled from the other side of the magazine the girl was holding before trying to pry it from her grasp. Noodle held her own however, tightly gripping the magazine up to her face, and both of them began wrestling over the now crinkled and crushed wad of paper.

"Wh-w- uh.." The bluenette stammered, reeling back as he cowered behind Noodle, who finally let go, sending the man stumbling back.

Noodle stood there seeimingly unfazed. She stared blankly at the man with a dull look on her face, arms crossed.

After regaining his footing (and catching his breath for some reason), he started again, shaking the mangled pages in his hand at her.

"How many times have I told you not to play that overrated doughnut in my store?!"

"I thought you said no Billy Joel..." she mumbled unapologetically.

"Ugh, none of that either.." he replied in disgust, sticking out his abnormally long tongue as if he would gag.

That's when Stuart caught his eye, and he glared at this tall, black eyedbluebird cowering behind his female employee.

"Oi, who's the bloke cowarin' behind you? New boyfriend er something?" He inquired, thumb on his lip with a look of intrigue of his face.

Stuart just stood there babbling incoherently as if tongue tied. Noodle answered for him.

"No..." she quickly replied, as if offended by the question. "He's just looking to fill that open position."

Stuart realized this man must be her boss. He straightened up a bit, opening his mouth to speak, but was unable to even introduce himself before being cut off.

"Sorry, not hirin'," the man said curtly, waving his hand dismissively before making a beeline for the back of the store.

The bluenette deflated a bit, and it seemed like he'd gotten his hopes up for nothing.

"YES, we are," Noodle reminded her boss, grabbing him by the back of the shirt, strangling him a bit. "You put that help wanted sign out there two weeks ago and he's the only one who's asked about the job."

The man sighed heavily, a hand coming to knead to own forehead. He turned back in Stuart's direction, looking him up and down, his eyes squinting maliciously.

"Murdoc Niccals... don't soon forget it." he said in a drawl of words, lazily offering his hand for Stu to shake it, who hesitantly obliged him, grasping hold of the green hand, the raven's long, sharp fingernails digging into the blunettes palm.

After a short awkward silence of shaking hands, Stuart quickly pulled his away, wiping his hand against the side his leg.

"Got a name, dullard...?" The man asked impatiently.

"Oh, right em... it's Stuart actually..."

"Ha! More like Two-Dents!" Murdoc blurted.

"Hehe, What the hell's goin' on with your eyes, mate?"

Stu's face flushed a bit red, a hand coming to touch the cheek under one of his fractured eyes. Noodle was quick to lash out at Murdoc however, slapping the back of his head hard.

"Jesus Christ! Wh's that for?"the man growled, rubbing the back of his head as if oblivious.

"No, it's fine Noodle, really," Stu insisted before looking back at Murdoc. "I was ...in a car accident quite a few years ago," Stuart revealed, as if a part of him still relived the ordeal.

"Oh..." Noodle cooed sympathetically with a hand over her mouth.

"Ah... well.." Murdoc mumbled, as if finally able to read the room. He cleared his throat as it grew awkwardly quiet, and crossed his arms, composing himself.

"Ol'right, Stuart. Pot. The interview starts now.." Murdoc said ominously.

The blunette took a deep breath.

"Okay.."

"How tall are you, exactly?"

"Ehm... probably 6... 6' 2" in American sizes."

"......Right..." Murdoc retorted with a weird look. "...And how do you do in confined spaces for prolonged periods of time?"

"Uhh... A-Average, I suppose?"

"Riiiight right right, good. That's good. ...Ever been in, or crawled through... an A/C vent?"

"Uhhh...."

"Ever kill a pigeon with your bare hands, mate?"

"Is this... I-is this still part of the interview...?" Stu asked, unsure as to what kind of job this was exactly.

After one last glance at the blunette, Murdoc put his hand up disapprovingly.

"Bah, he's no good Noodle! He's too tall for one. And what if he can't commit to the kill? I mean how can I sleep peacefully at night knowing that fucking pigeon's STILL in there!"

Noodle sighed irritably, as if having enough of this. She walked away without another word, disappearing from sight as she headed for the back of the store.

"Anyways, thanks for stoppin' by..." Murdoc said in a lack luster way, walking past Stu, who suddenly grabbed the green man's sleeve, surprising both Murdoc and himself.

"Please... I'll do anythin' to work here."

Murdoc smirked, even chuckled at this, leaning in.

"Hn, ...'anything', you say?" Murdoc whispered lowly, moving closer, close enough to make Stu to cringe back a bit.

"Well, you've got a pretty face, but something tells me you couldn't handle what I'd be dishing out, if you know what I mean."

"W— uh.." Stu's face felt hot and he didn't know what to say or how to react. All he could do was step back andtouch the spot that left goosebumps on his skin.

Stu felt confused and intimidated by this guy. But also, he felt something else he couldn't quite explain.

"Looks like you're goin' pigeon hunting, Noodle!" Murdoc yelled before making a quick exit.

Before Stu could say anything else, the man was walking away and towards the back of the building, slamming the door behind him.

The blunette sighed deeply, feeling disheartened about the whole thing. He wondered was that guy's deal was, and feeling as if maybe he'd dodged a bullet by not getting hired.

He looked at the time on his wristwatch, realizing Paula was getting off from work soon, but he didn't really want to leave. He'd always felt like a failure in her eyes. Never was able to sell any songs or start up a real band of his own. But he loved music, and if nothing else, he thought he'd stay awhile longer in the music shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so freakishly long.. I had planned to split it into two chapters, but I’m kind of lazy.
> 
> side note: I love writing 2D/Murdoc banter


	3. Chapter 3

Stuart ended up spending the rest of the afternoon in the little store, perusing what they had in inventory and trying to stay out of Noodle's way.

She was kind enough to let him stay, since Murdoc all but disappeared from sight, and afternoon quickly turned to dusk as customers slowly trickled out of the store. 

Soon it was just Stuart sitting alone amongst the keyboards and pianos they had in the store. He idly played a quiet tune on one as Noodle walked up quietly. 

She admired his little melodies for a moment before disturbing him. She pressed down on a random key, startling Stu in the process.

Noodle couldn't help but giggle to herself. 

"I'm sorry you didn't get the job," she said after a moment.

"Oh.. well. s'fine," Stu tried to say causally, leaning back from the keys.

"We close up in a few minutes..." she began, looking to the clock on the wall, as if wanting him to leave now. Stu somehow got the hint, and with a weak smile he stood.

It was almost as if she could sense what he was feeling. That he wouldn't have a reason to come back here again after today, and she sighed.

"I'll just be taking inventory in the back so... if you want, feel free to stay till I lock up for the night," she suggested.

Stuart's expression lightened a bit. "Fanks," He said with a smile as she walked to the back of the store. He sighed, sitting back down and staring at the keyboard blankly. He began playing a little melody as he slowly slumped over the keyboard. He looked at the keys, wondering if he'd ever show his face here again. Was there really any point? Sure, Noodle was a nice girl, and he enjoyed her company, but that boss of hers was a real tool. Maybe he should be happy he didn't get the job there. 

He sat up a bit, pushing various buttons on the keyboard to create a random little beat and melody. He looked around the empty music store, sitting there by himself. He looked out of the window, snow beginning to fall on the other side of the glass.

London Outside.  
Sleeping in a co-op window  
Duetz  
Duetz...  
Washed away  
Washed away...

He started playing a riff along to the beat. His fingers moved effortlessly over the keys as he sang, as if he and the song were two sides of the same coin.

No, no, no, it's nothin' new  
To force a light above yourself in costume  
'Cause you might not ever make it if you look like that  
Get by same roads in costume

As he sang, Noodle poked her head out from the back as she slipping on her coat, watching him silently as if in awe. It was time to lock up but she didn't dare interrupt his song, but instead stood mesmerized by it. 

Noodle's attention wasn't the only one stolen by the bluenette. Murdoc stood a ways off in the unlit part of the store, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he silently walked towards the singer. He stood behind Stuart as he played and did nothing but watch for another minute or two. Stu happened to glance over his shoulder and was startled to see the man standing there. The bluenette jumped up with fright, ruining the rift as he scrambled to turn off the keyboard.

"S-...Sorry, I was just..." Stu began before being interrupted.

"Playin around with the ol' ivory keys, were we, Dents?" Murdoc asked as he pulled his cigarette from his lips, his expression unreadable.

"I .. I should go," Stu said lowly, trying to move past Murdoc for the door.

Murdoc pushed him back down into his chair before frisbee-ing the help wanted sign at Stu's chest, the sharp corner hitting him in the rib.

"Ow!" 2D winced, rubbing the spot where it hit him before looking up at Murdoc.

"Since you like gettin your grubby mitts all over them, you wouldn't mind detailing all 23 models we have on display, now would you? Satan knows Noodle never does it. It's startling how shabby it's gotten around here," Murdoc said lowly, as if Noodle couldn't hear him. 

Noodle frowned, making an annoyed look before crossing her arms silently.

"Wait, so... are you offerin me the job," Stuart asked excitedly.

"Don't get excited just yet, faceache" Murdoc said ominously, leaning in close to Stuart's face. "Lots of work to be done around here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc puts Stuart to work.

"No... ... I guess you're right..... No, why would he suspect anything?" 

Paula spoke on the phone, sitting on the couch in her and Stuart's flat, her feet up, a cigarette burned down to ash still dangling in her fingers.

"Look, I've known him long enough to know how completely daft he is, love," she tried to convince the person on the other line. 

Suddenly the front door opened and Stuart bounded through it unannounced.

His unexpected return home surprised her and she quickly ended the call and set her phone down on the couch.

"Oh. Stu, you're back late," she chimed, standing up to greet him.

"Paula!" Stuart called warmly to her, bringing her in for a hug. If only the blunette could see her face, he'd see the look of irritation and possibly even mild disgust on her features.

"You won't believe it, love. I got the job!" He told her excitedly as she pulled away from him.

"...That's great, Stu... I can't believe it," Paula tried to say excitedly. Her apathy toward the situation didn't go noticed.

"You hungry, babe? I can try and cook us something. I'll even try not to burn it this time, just like you asked me to do to last time,"'Stu said with a laugh.

"...Actually, Rachel and I are going to her friend's cousin's house tonight."

"Oh.." Stuart murmured, his natural high on life suddenly simmering away.

He knew her friend Rachel hated him for accidentally letting out her beloved parakeets one night at a house party Rachel was throwing.

Once that happened... and she was certain the birds had flown away, Rachel tried to attack him with a pool cue.

Threatening to shove it up various... holes.

Long story short, he couldn't go with Paula, if he valued his life.

"That's fine.. I'll be okay here by myself." He told her with a smile.

Paula stared at him strangely as she grabbed her purse and phone. She hadn't seen him that happy in a while.

"..Alright. Well, G'night, Stu," she said almost reluctantly.

"And goodnight, love."

When she left the house, Stu deflated a bit, locking the door and heading up stairs. 

The illuminated clock on the wall read 9:30 as he passed it on his way towards the bedroom, passed his many Casios tucked in the corner of the room. 

He didn't bother turning on the light. He just took off his shirt and jacket and flopped down on the bed, spreading out lazily in the dark.

Stuart hated how quiet is was there. 

Laying there it felt like he was alone in an endless void. Stu almost wished he had noisy neighbors, because at least he'd know someone else was out there.

He thought about his job, and it gave him some hope, despite having an angry pickle for a boss.

"Ugh.." He murmured aloud.

His head was hurting again, and he reached up to touch his forehead before grabbing at the pills in his night stand drawer.

Stuart swallowed a small handful and tried to calm the jumbled thoughts in his head so he could go to sleep.

Hopefully tomorrow would be a great first step in taking back some freedom in his life.

*The Next Day*

Stu arrived 15 minutes early to his first day of work, despite Murdoc telling him to be there at 8 o' clock sharp.

He waited in the cold shadow of the tall buildings across the street. Early enough in the morning the sun couldn't shine it's warm light on him. 

He shivered lightly, trying to calm his stomach, which was doing flip flops.

He heard the chiming of bells as the door to the music shop opened, and Murdoch stepped through.

Stu glanced over at him as he pulled out a cigarette, blowing a huge plume of smoke in the freezing air.

"......Have we met somewhere before, Two-Dents," he finally said after a long awkward silence, staring ahead as he took another drag.

"My names Stuart... and we met yesterday.." Stu said quite seriously, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Tch! That's not what I meant you..." Murdoc growled, trailing off as a hand came to his forehead.

"I meant before yesterday, you dullard.."

"...I fink I'd remember a bloke like you.." Stu muttered under his breath, averting his eyes.

Murdoc took another drag, now eyeing the man before looking away himself.

The blunette couldn't help but crave the cigarette Murdoc had between his lips. He slowly glanced over as Murdoc puffed away on it, which Murdoc seemed to notice.

He took another long drag off of it and let it fall to the ground, utterly destroying it with the heel of his boot.

He went back inside without another word, before poking his head back out again to scowl at him.

"See you in there... 2D," he said dryly, slowly closing the door, all the while watching him.

Stu looked at the pile of dust that was the cigarette and gulped, hoping Noodle would show up already to break up the awkwardness.

He sighed, his hand in the door. He opened it, and the sight of the the musical instruments in front of him made him feel like a kid in a candy store.

"As you know.. this.. is the Music Store! Original name, right?" Murdoc yelled, arms spread out as if Stu was supposed to be impressed.

"So.. what kind of work needs doing 'round here?" 2D asked cheerfully, his mood improving a bit.

"You... have quite the list of things on your to do list today. Quite litterally," he chuckled, opening a sheet of paper and tossing it in Stu's direction. 

Stu read it slowly, slow enough Murdoc wondered if he could even read.

There were quite a few things in the list, pigeon removal being the #1 task, but none of which had to do with music in anyway. 

"And, Try to have it done by the end of the day," Murdoc told him before heading to the back room.

"Wait, How am I supposed to.." Stu asked, unsure of how to go about it.

"Noodle'll be here soon to help you," he said hastily, trying to make a quick escape. He slammed the door behind him.

What had he gotten himself into, he wondered.

Not too long after that, Noodle showed up and she helped to hoist him into the air vent to catch the pigeon, which took a few hours. Murdoc eventually came out from the back to "supervise" the situation, which was mostly him telling and nagging the blunette the rest of the way.

Once it was done, Murdoc wanted to kill the bird. Something about launching it in a cannon, but somehow Noodle convinced him not to.

Stu spent the rest of the day doing various other random tasks like dusting and collecting garbage out back.

He didn't even get to help a single customer, and the whole time, Murdoc was there to taunt and ridicule every move he made.

He wasn't moving fast enough.

He didn't clean thoroughly enough.

He was moving too fast.

There wasn't any pleasing him. As the hours went on Stuart began to wonder if he was trying to get him to quit.

He had Stuart moving heavy boxes around outside, while he stood a bit always, 

"Suppose you earned a break, faceache," Murdoc finally said, and the blunette nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Never in his life had he worked so hard in one day.

His head was pounding and he sat against the cold brick of the building.

Suddenly he felt something fall into his lap, and he looked down to see a cigarette lying in his lap.

He looked over the Murdoc, who faced away from him as he leaned on the metal railing lining the back area of the store's delivery area.

Stu smiled to himself.

"Thank you..." he said genuinely.

"But I don't have a lighter," The blunette whined, cigarette dangling from his lips. 

Murdoch sighed, shaking his head as he knelt down to light it for him.

"Like giving cigarettes to a baby," Murdoc remarked with a sneer, coming to sit down next to him.

For a first day of work, it was pretty horrible, especially because the pigeon bit him and scratched up his arm. 

But hearing Noodle laugh and cheer when he pulled it out made it all worth while. Even Murdoc crossed his arms and seemed a bit speechless that he was successful at all.

It was nice just being around other people.

It had been a hard day, and for awhile, they both just sat in silence.

But Stuart found is wasn't quite so awkward anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter wasn’t very good.. I literally wrote this in like four hours and it’s now 3 AM... 
> 
> BUT, I hope you look forward to the next chapter. <3
> 
> -Reael


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stu meets Russel, and learns something about Murdoc

It was Stuart's second week working at the music shop and he was starting to get used to it. He even got to help out a few customers, here and there. Although he wasn't very good at it.

He liked working there with Noodle especially. They got on well together and quickly became friends... but with Murdoc there all the time? 

God help him. 

If he wasn't nagging the blunette about all the things he did wrong, he was having him do odd jobs like washing Murdoc's Geep.

'2D' this... and 'faceache' that..

It seemed Stuart had picked up a few nicknames as well.

He hated to admit it, but he dreaded going in to work when he knew Murdoc was around. 

Stu walked up to the counter to were Noodle was counting the money in the drawer and writing number down on a piece of paper.

"Morning," she greeted him.

"...morning.." he replied sluggishly, looking over his shoulder as if Murdoc would appear at any moment, like some sort of demon.

"Murdoc's not here today," Noodle informed cheerfully, making 2D feel as if he should have guessed, considering her happy demeanor. 

Murdoc? Not Here? Stuart's mind buzzed.

"Oh.." he immediately perking up and taking a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. He tends to disappear from time to time. I can't even reach him on my phone. It's ridiculous."

"But there IS sometime I'd like to introduce you to," Noodle told him, putting the money in the cash box as a man from the back suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"This is Russel. He's kinda like the general manager around here."

"Sup," the man said simply, putting his hand out for a handshake.

"Uh, hi," Stu murmured, reaching out to shake the other man's hand. Any other person might have been more intimated by Russel, who looked more like a bouncer than a general manager, sporting a SnapBack and a shirt that read "It's not Rael" on it.

However after meeting Murdoc, Stu found he wasn't frightened as much by other things.

Except whales for some reason. And the beach.

"He's in charge today since Murdoc isn't around," Noodle informed him, grabbing what seemed like a heavy box and hoisting it into her arms.

"But don't worry. He'll keep you busy," she said with a laugh.

Russel surely did. He had 2D doing everything from unboxing heavy instruments to moving around entire display cases.

It was the same hard work as always, but at least Russel didn't berate and belittle him in the process, like Murdoc would if he were here.

He mostly just sat comfortably in the corner of the room while Stu worked.

After a good hour and a half of him sitting there, he finally sat up, stretching with a rolled up magazine in his hands before he flipped it open. 

"Alright, man. Go ahead stop. Work days over," Russel finally told him, not even looking up from his magazine as he lounged back on a box labeled "Murdoc's Records".

"Hehe. It's pretty chill around here when Murdoc's not around, huh?"

"Yeh.." Stuart replied a bit sarcastically, feeling sweaty and exhausted.

"...I'm pretty sure he hates me." Stu said, wiping away the sweat that clung to his forehead, sitting down on another small box across from the man.

Russel, glanced up from his magazine for a moment, seeming to study the blunette with his eyes before looking back at the pages.

"Listen. I'm sure you know by now that Murdoc.. is an asshole," Russel told him, lounging back further on the box of Murdoc's records. Stuart felt he distinctly heard cracking sounds from the box underneath him.

"Most days I'd beat his ass if I wasn't on the clock," Russel said, turning the page.

"Just don't let him get to you, man."

Stu couldn't help but smile a little, and he nodded in reply, wiping his face again with his shirt.

"Why don't go out back? Cold air'll make you feel better."

The bluntest nodded, picking himself up and out the back door. He sat outside, propping himself up against the brick wall of the building.

He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the cold breeze on his face.

"Catching a few Z's, two-dents?"

The sound of Murdoc's voice startled him, causing him to sit up.

"What're you doing here," Stu babbled, quickly standing up.

"Oh, well, I came to see you! Isn't it obvious?"

"M-Me..?"

"That's right. I came to.. make sure you were willing to hold up your end of our little agreement," Murdoc said coyly, slowly waking towards the blunette which caused Stu to back up against the cold brick wall.

"Wh-.. What d'you mean..?"

"Well, you did say you'd do ANYTHING to work here.. didn't you..?" Murdoc implied, running a long finger nail down the open part of Stu's collard shirt.

"B.. I have a girlfriend.." Stuart couldn't help but stammer. He felt as if he were going to leap out of his own skin.

Murdoc snickered, trying to hold back a laugh, releasing the blunette who slid down the wall a bit and away from Murdoc.

"Hehehe.. Don't flatter yourself, dents," Murdoc chuckled. "I'm just here checking on a shipment." 

He pushed past Stu and went inside. Stu sighed, hesitantly walking in after him.

Murdoc, Russ, and Noodle all stood in the display room, all of them standing around a beautiful cherry red bass guitar that just came in.

"Talk about beauty queens," Murdoc said enthusiastically, grabbing hold of it by the neck and striking a pose.

"I guess it's pretty for a guitar," Russ said apathetically.

"I love it," Noodle chimed in, her eyes big as she look at herself in the shiny reflection.

"What's you say, Noods."  
Murdoc began, "You want to stay and help me tuner' up?"

Noodle shook her head.

"Gomen, I can't. My friend's first DJ set is tonight. I told her I'd be there for emotional support."

"You're gonna skip on on a first tuning to go listen to some girls Spotify playlist for three hours?"

Noodle frowned, shaking her head before walking away, her keys in hand as if she was leaving.

Murdoc turned his attention on Russ, who stood there already glaring in the satanist's direction.

"You couldn't pay me to stay. See ya," Russ told him bluntly, grabbing his jacket and making his way to the door.

"Sorry, Murdoc.." Noodle called as she put on her jacket before leaving as well. 

It seemed they left Stu to fend for himself.

Murdoch wouldn't look at him or say anything, but it was is his silence was somehow asking Stu to stay.

A part of him felt like he should, but he didn't quite know why.

"I .. guess I should head out as well," Stu said hesitantly, quickly grabbing his things and making his exit, but not before taking a final glance at Murdoc before he left. Murdoc just sat there quietly as he began tuning the bass alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D plays with the merchandise.

Another week had nearly come and gone before Stuart knew it, and work was actually looking up for him. 

Mostly because Murdoc hadn't been around. The blunette hadn't seen him for five days in a row.

And it was nice. Like a little vacation.

There was still a lot of hard work to be done in the music shop, but Stu was slowly found that he liked the work he did, especially because he got to hang around with Noodle and Russel all day.

He and Noodle sat in the deserted show room of the music store, cleaning up right before close.

"I'm glad you got hired here," Noodle said suddenly as she locked the front door and flipped the open sign to closed. She jumped up onto the counter to sit on it with and exhausted sigh.

"Really? Why's that," 2D asked as he detailed a keyboard on his lap.

"It's funny watching you run around all day for one," she replied with a laugh.

"But really.. I'm just glad I'm not on Murdoc's radar anymore," Noodle admitted, tucking part of her hair behind her ear.

Oh. Right.

2D started scrubbing harder at the keys. "What's his deal anyway," the blunette asked scornfully.

When Murdoc was around, he was usually ordering the brunette to do all sorts of odd jobs like washing his Geep and picking up trash outside, all the while berating him the whole time.

"2D" this and "faceache" that...

It seemed he picked up a few nicknames, as well..

Stuart was starting to wonder if the man was trying to get him to quit.

"He just likes making things difficult for everyone... especially you it seems," Noodle replied somewhat sympathetically.

"Sorry he can be a real prick sometimes.." she apologized for him, kicking her feet back and forth off the side of the counter.

Stuart stopped what he was doing and thought about the last time he saw Murdoc, tuning his bass alone, the unreadable expression on his face as Stu left.

"Yeh... he's a real prick ol' right.." Stu replied somewhat halfheartedly, standing to put the small Casio back on the shelf.

"Yeah..." Noodle agreed. 

"...But he's also kinda like a dad to me,"Noodle admitted to him with a cringed smile on her face. 

"I didn't grow up in my home country or with my real parents, so Murdoc and Russ are pretty much the closest thing to family I have."

The blunette was surprised by this, and he looked away, hiding his expression.

"...He doesn't seem like the fatherly type.." he remarked casually.

"Yeah well ...Murdoc has his own way of showing his... affection if you wanna call it that." She replied him with a shrug.

Stuart seemed unconvinced.

"..he can be a lot of fun too..." she said encouragingly. "You should see some of the parties we throw."

"Hm.." Stu thought about it for a moment, watching her as she stood to unlock the door and grabbing her jacket.

"You almost done," she asked him before leaving.

"Yeh. I'll be out soon enough," he said, offering her a smile.

"Okay.. don't forget to lock up," she reminded him with a wave.

They said their goodbyes, and Stu found himself alone in the store. He went to grab his jacket from the back went he spotted the cherry red bass guitar Murdoc had been tuning the other day. It shined in the light of the streetlights outside from the dark corner of the room. 

The blunette looked around as if to make sure no one was around, pulling the bass off it's stand.

He pulled the strap over his shoulder before striking a pose similar to the one Murdoc had. 

He felt cool, standing there smirking at himself in the reflection of the window, but his smile suddenly faded a bit.

It definitely suits Murdoc more, he found himself thinking. 

He wondered why it was so easy for the satanist to invade his mind like that. 2D didn't even like him, and he didn't exactly have a reason to. 

Murdoc was loud, brash, and didn't care what anybody thought of him... everything Stuart wasn't, but the blunette couldn't help but admire that a little, especially because Murdoc had such good people like Noodle and Russ to look after him.

Stu himself wasn't particularly close with anybody, not even Paula, the only person who had been by his side all through the years. 

He was grateful to her for everything she'd done for him, but most days, no one could make him feel as lonely as she did.

He wondered how many late nights he spent lying in bed alone, too depressed to make music, migraines out of control, wondering where Paula was and if she was okay.

Stuart touched the strings of the bass gently. 

"I bet HE never has to feel this way," Stu muttered aloud to himself.

"Faceache..?" 

He heard a voice behind him call. Stuart jumped with fright, nearly jumping out of his shoes as he let out a girly scream. 

He slowly turned around to see Murdoc standing there in little more than a bathrobe as he clutched three beers in one hand and a glare on his face.

"Oh heh.. Murdoc. I thought you were a ghost for a second there.." Stu babbled, reeling back a bit with a laugh and hoping Murdoc would think it was funny too.

By the look he was offering, he clearly didn't.

Stu was starting to wish it WAS a ghost and not Murdoc.

"And here I thought you were stealing it.." Murdoc muttered. "But I think that's giving you too much credit.. 2D."

"Ugh, would you stop calling me that," Stuart whined. "Even Noodle and Russ've started usin' it as a nickname for me."

"Oh c'mon! It's because it suits you.. what's the problem with that?Embrace it!" Murdoc told him in a more serious tone than a friendly one.

"..Fine, I guess..." Stuart mumbled, averting his eyes, before glancing back at the satanist in his bathrobe the seemed to be falling apart a bit at the seems.

"Do you... live here?" 2D found himself asking.

Murdoc seemed a bit offended by the question.

"Wh— h.. where'd you get that silly idea?" Murdoc tried to play off.

"Well, for one you're wearin—" 

"Never mind me!" Murdoc snapped, trying to draw attention away from him and his situation. 

"What're you doing here at this hour?" Murdoc questioned back, tapping his bare foot impatiently.

"Uhh... I was just ... locking up for the night?" 2D said it more as a question than an answer, all the while Murdoc glaring at him, arms crossed.

"I looks to me like you're just playing with the merchandise," Murdoc informed him.

"N..No," 2D stammered, as if embarrassed, looking down at the bass in his hands. "I—"

"First off, you're holding it all wrong, you idiot," Murdoc informed him with a disapproving shake of the head. He set down his beers and moved to stand behind the blunette, making him nervous. 

2D's breath steamed from the cold air, making him wonder how Murdoc could possibly live there.

Murdoc began adjusting the strap on the bass guitar, while 2D stood stiffly, his arms held out straight as Murdoc moved close, close enough 2D could feel his body heat.

Murdoc suddenly grabbed the blunette's arms, pulling them inward, and snatching 2D's hands into his own, deliberately placing his long piano fingers on certain strings on the base. 

2D's face grew hot, and he felt like he could hear his heartbeat in his ears for a moment. He was feeling embarrassed, nervous... and something else he couldn't quite explain.

"There," Murdoc said finally, stopping away from 2D so he could step away from the man and his warmth.

"You almost look like a proper bassist now," Murdoc chuckled, crossing his arms with a smirk.

2D looked up at the reflection in the window, staring back at himself before stealing a glance at Murdoc.

All he could feel is his skin tingling in the spots where Murdoc had touched him.

"I don't think I can pull it off," 2D replied curtly. He pulled the bass off before putting it back on the rack.

"Well, when you're right, you're right.." Murdoc agreed, sitting down at a random drum set and popping open a beer.

2D suddenly felt out of place, and he only imagined how badly Murdoc would want him gone.

He looked at his watch, knowing Paula would be working late and he was probably going to spend the rest of the night alone once he got back to his flat.

"Well... have a goodnight, Murdoc," the brunette told him with a hesitant wave before reaching for the door.

"Stay for a drink! You could stand to have one beer with your boss.." Murdoc insisted, dangling a beer by its neck at him. The blunette watched him for a moment and Murdoc found he couldn't quite read the blank expression he had one his face.

The one he was always had on his face.

"Well.." 2D began, but was quickly interrupted by the satanist.

"Fine! See if I give a damn! Just go ahead and leave, why don't you! Don't let the door hit you.. etcetera, etcetera!"

"I was actually going to take you up on that offer." 2D said somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh.." Murdoc said, suddenly lowering his tone to almost a whisper.

"..But just ONE beer.." 2D reiterated, raising a single finger to give Murdoc a visual representation of what he meant.

"Of course, mate!" Murdoc said in a uncharacteristically cheerful tone that made 2D a little uneasy.

But what else was he gonna do with with his Friday night?

It was better than sitting alone at home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted this chapter and had to rewrite it... it’s such a horrible feeling.
> 
> But, hey. I did it..
> 
> I actually ended up splitting this chapter into two, the second part being chapter 7. 
> 
> Hope you liked this one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D and Murdoc have an actual civil conversation.

A few hours had passed, and 2D found himself three beers deep in conversation with Murdoc, who was being surprisingly pleasant towards him, for the most part.

Mostly it was just one sided ranting on Murdoc's end, but pleasant enough.

"..And that's how I shagged Madonna... she was alright, I suppose.. limber as all hell, though.." Murdoc finished, polishing off his little story with a self satisfied smirk.

"I'm sure that didn't happen.." 2D slurred with a laugh, slumping over a keyboard he was sitting at, dangling his beer in his fingers.

"Oh, how would you know!" Murdoc barked at him before gulping down the rest of his sixth beer. "You'd be surprised to know all the connections I have. People someone like you hasn't even heard of."

"If that's the case, Then why're you jus' working at a music store..?"

Murdoc sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. He glanced back at the blunette before tossing his beer haphazardly over his shoulder, the bottle shattering against the floor.

"Look, dents. I'll level with you," he said, moving over a stool so he could sit closer to the blunette.

"I've known all along you were capable of more than just washing my geep and dusting off old records that'll never sell.."

2D's eyes widened a bit, as he never expected the satanist to say that about him. He gulped down the sip of beer he had left in his mouth and stared at the man.

"Does this mean... you'll let m'run the cash register?" 2D sat up excitedly, almost childlike if he weren't so drunk. 

Murdoc scowled at him disapprovingly.

"What? ..No.. no,no,no,no... Fuck no. You're terrible with the customers..." Murdoc replied, shaking his head.

"No, mate. I meant your knack for the keys! Watching you the other night.. I was mesmerized, to say the least," Murdoc admitted, leaning in close.

"Where'd you learn to play music like that?" He asked, close enough to touch shoulders with the blunette.

2D lowered his head, trying to hide his red face as he shifted away from the man.

Why was Murdoc being so nice to him, the blunette wondered.

"..'ve always loved music.. suppose part of it just came naturally," The blunette mumbled, turning away slightly.

"With raw talent like that.. surprised you're not famous yet," Murdoc told him, but 2D couldn't really detect any sarcasm in his words.

"I dunno about that..." 2D said genuinely, almost uncomfortably. "..I used to play a lot more.. before m'accident.."

"...Well, fess up! Tell ol' Murdoc what happened," the satanist said impatiently, seeming to not sense 2D's depressed aura.

"I... 'm not entirely sure on the details m'self," 2D admitted with a smile on his face, one Murdoc found strange. 2D took a deep sigh before he spoke.

"The truth is.. I was workin' at a music shop a lot like this once, quite a few years back.. a little place called...Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium.."

Murdoc froze mid chug of beer and he gulped hard, choking uncontrollably for a moment, before catching his breath.

"...THEE ...Organ Emporium..?" Murdoc asked quietly, averting his eyes as beer dribbled down his chin.

2D nodded.

"Yeh, I was closin' up the place one night... some Yoo-hoo in a.. what was it now..? ...a "Vauxhaul Astra".. came barreling through the window and struck me right between the eyes.. bastard probably didn't even see me there.." 2D told him bitterly, taking a few more swallows of his beer.

"....Wow. ....Yeh, uh, accidents like that happen I suppose," Murdoc joked meekly, the room suddenly feeling hot as sweat began beading on his forehead. 

2D didn't appear to notice this and continued talking.

"Yeh, well.. they never caught the bloke who did it.. he managed to start the car back up ...and drive away. ...I jus.. HATE... knowing that arsehole's out there... somewhere..." 2D muttered, looking into his beer, drunkingly, his eyes drooping sleepily.

"—OKAY, time for you to go, faceache," Murdoc said suddenly, causing the blunette to sit up as the satanist stood hastily, moving toward the door.

Murdoc's demeanor took the blunette off guard. 

"Uh.. we—" 2D stammered, rising to his feet, stumbling a bit as he stood.

"I just remembered I have a lot of stuff to do in the morning.. so you should probably go now.." Murdoc insisted, glaring at the blunette as he moved to open the door.

"..o-okay..." 2D said quietly, almost a sadness in his tone as he was leaving. He paused for a moment to look back at the satanist.

"...Murdoc?"

"..Yeah...?"

"..F.. Fanks for letting' me stay so late.." The blunette mumbled as he stepped outside.

Murdoc's mean expression softened a little bit as he hesitated on closing the door.

When the door was closed and Murdoc was sure he was gone, the man slumped up against the wall, letting himself slide down it until he came to sit on the floor.

A hand came to grip tightly at his own hair, hurting himself a little.

"Shit.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the WAFF while it lasts, guys...
> 
> Something tells me 2D is probably gonna find out at some point... xD
> 
> Again, thank you for reading.
> 
> -Reael


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D introduces Paula to his coworkers.

2D sat at his kitchen table, staring into the bowl of cereal he had sitting in front of him. 

The cereal itself was fine, but the milk tasted sour and there were a few unpleasant textures in it. 

He supposed he shouldn't have left it out overnight, and opted instead for toast, and got up from the kitchen table, rummaging through the cupboards. 

He noticed as Paula rounded the corner from the hallway, buttoning her work blouse and fixing her hair, a cigarette dangling from her lips.

"Good morning, sweetie," he told her cheerfully, he greeted her standing up.

"Morning," she said curtly, putting in a pair of earrings .She seemed like she was in a hurry.

"Off somewhere, love..?" He asked her, slowly sitting back down.

"I work at 11 today," she noted, slumping down at the table and rubbing her temples. Probably from heavy drinking the night before, he thought.

"I work at the same time," 2D chimed as he munched on toast, spraying a bit of crumbs in Paula's direction. 

"You can stop by and meet the guys at the shop," he said hopefully, reaching for his cup of tea.

"I dunno, Stuart.."

"Please! You'll love them, I promise."

She couldn't help but notice how serene he'd been lately. Less headaches, less moody.

And as far as she was concerned, easier to handle. It was nice, but she almost missed him fawning over her all the time.

"..Fine." She said with a sigh. "We better go now then so I'm not late.." 

"Ol'right." He replied, wiping bits of bread from his face as they stood to leave.

Meanwhile at the store, Noodle and Murdoc argued about who should do inventory that day, since it was Russel's day off.

"You own the place, why don't you do it?" Noodle asked him irritably, glaring at him over the clipboard she was holding.

"I've got more important things to worry about," Murdoc told her, looking over a music catalog. She snatched it out from under his fingers and put it on her side of the counter like she was scolding a child.

"If that's the way you feel, why not just have 2D do it.." Noodle muttered, setting down her clipboard. 

"Him? Seriously? We'd be better off having Russel's monkey do it.."

"Or we could not do it at all.." she muttered under her breath.

"Nothing will get done with that attitude, you know," Murdoc replied, wagging his finger at her.

She sighed, frustratedly as the door opened. She looked up to see 2D standing there in the doorway.

Murdoc slinked away, using 2D showing up as an excuse to skip out on any responsibilities he had for the day.

"There you are, Toochie," Noodle said warmly to him, before she noticed a women standing there with him.

"Hey guys! I wanna introduce you all to my girlfriend Paula," 2D told them proudly, an arm around her shoulder. 

Paula seemed to roll her eyes, almost seeming embarrassed by 2D.

"I thought you jus' made that up," Murdoc chimed, popping his head up from the storage room behind the counter.

"Paula.." 2D began, looking from her to them, "this is Noodle, and.. over there, that's Murdo—" 

"—Pleasure to meet you, love," Murdoc said, seeming to materialize right next to Paula, who inched away a bit, lips creased.

"Murdoc Niccals.. Ravi de vous rencontrer.." He said suavely before ruining it with a nasally laugh, lifting her hand to kiss the back of it, all the while 2D stood, glaring in Murdoc's direction.

"Charmed..." she said simply, pulling her hand away before casually wiping it on her leg.

Noodle walked over, clasping her hands together as she approached the two. "It's so nice to finally meet you," she said cheerfully with a slight bow. 

Paula looked at her a bit disapprovingly before raising her head to look back at 2D.

"When you said "meet the guys", I didn't realize you had young girls working here too.." Paula muttered uncouthly, as if implying something.

"...Ha..?" Noodle looked both shocked and livid she opened her mouth, as if she was about to go off on this presumptuous woman, but caught herself, her mouth slowly forming a scowl as she stood arms crossed, quietly fuming.

"N-Now Paula.." 2D interjected nervously bearing a forced smile on his features.

"It's not like I think she's pretty or anythin'..— no, no! That's not what I meant! I didn't mean you're ugly Noodle! I mean you— you are pretty, but.. like a little sister! Shit, that didn't quite come out right either..."

The room became painfully quiet. Even the few customers that were in the store that morning stood a bit hushed, eyeing the little spectacle unfolding a few feet away.

"—I think what 2D is trying to say is.. , we're all a little like family here, so don't worry about MY employees," Murdoc said plainly, seeming to be making it a point to end this awkward encounter, including the blunette's ramblings.

2D looked at him, honestly grateful that the satanist had said something.

"..2D, huh? That your new nickname or something?" Paula asked, staring at the blunette for a moment. She let out a random chuckle, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Guess it's better than Tusspot," she remarked jokingly, covering her mouth as she laughed. 2D didn't join her. He stood blushing a bit, embarrassed that she'd make a joke about that.

Murdoc held off a snicker, letting it devolve into low grunts as he cleared his throat in an effort to hide his amusement. He could tell from 2D's expression now wasn't the time to laugh.

"I better get going," she told 2D before approaching the door to leave. 

"Uh.. right," 2D said awkwardly, moving hastily to hold the door open for her. He leaned in to kiss her, which she avoided quite easily.

"Sorry, Stu. I gotta go. .. and don't be late pickin' me up!"

The door shut behind her and 2D stood with his back turned to them for a moment.

"Er.. she's somethin' isn't she?" He finally said with that same painfully forced smile on his face.

"Yeah.. Something alright.." Noodle remarked, her voice teetering between sarcastic and spiteful, and she tried her best not to be rude.

Murdoc eyed 2D closely, as if trying to read the brunette for a moment. He didn't say anything, seeming to be holding his tongue for the time being.

Later in the day, 2D and Noodle we're moving boxes around in the show room. They had both been pretty quiet that day, mostly because of what had happened earlier. 

Noodle glanced over at him, watching him as he played with the box cutter he was holding, staring at it blankly.

"...Why don't we just close up early today?" She asked him, picking up a box. "It's been kind of a long day.."

"Yeh...Sorry about earlier.." he apologized, averting his eyes. "I think she just partied too hard last night or something.."

"Don't be!" She said swiftly, not wanting to clear the air. "It's not like I blame you for anything." She smiled at him. "Speaking of parties," she began, "I never got your answer.. were you gonna be able to make it tonight.." 

"Huh..?" 2D questioned, tilting his head to the side like a puppy would.

"Murdoc didn't tell you did he...?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Tell me what?" 2D yelled, completely confused at this point.

Noodle flared her nostrils, turning curtly to glare at Murdoc, who was half way through the back door, peered out at them almost cautiously, like an animal or something.

"Ugh.." She muttered, a hand coming to her forehead. She sighed, setting down the box she had under her arm before wiping dust off her face and onto the acid washed jeans she had on. She pulled something from her pocket, a small, highlighter blue sheet of folded paper, and handed it to him.

He opened it and read its contents. It was a flyer for a party.

"It's gonna be at my flat tonight, and I wanted to invite you," she told him cheerfully. "I asked Murdoc to give you an invitation like.. 3 days ago... Sorry.. I knew I should have done it myself."

"R..Really? You want to invite me?"

"Of course, Toochie! We're "like family" after all," she said, almost mocking what Murdoc had said earlier.

"Well.. Would it be okay if Paula came along with me..?"

"Eto.. .. Uh—..Un. I don't think that would be a problem," she replied through a painful smile.

"Well.. okay then!" 2D said cheerfully, offering her a smile in return.

2D has to admit, he was a bit nervous about going to the party. He hadn't been to very many in his life, and knowing Murdoc was going to be there made him a bit uneasy.

He still had mixed feeling about him, to say the least. He wonder if he wanted him there or not, but he guessed he'd find out. 

He got home with about an hour to get ready, and when he walked into the living room, he saw Paula sitting there, legs crossed as she smoked a cigarette. She pouted her lips, as if upset with him, but he failed to notice in his momentary bliss. 

"Oh, Paula! You won't believe it! I got invited to a party tonight! Me! I can hardly believe it!"

She crossed her arms, frowning at him. 

"...You forgot to walk me home today.." She told him, almost as if hurt.

"Oh shit, love! I am so sorry.." he told her, sitting down next to her, hand on her leg in an effort to console her. 

She pulled away from him, refusing to look at him.

"Look.. lets jus' go out tonight.. party, have a good time.."

"I don't think your ..friends.. like me very much... and I don't quite know if I feel any different.." She admitted.

"C'mon, Paula..sure they do.." he tried.

"I don't feel like going, okay," she told him defensively, huffing down on the couch. 2D frowned at her, feeling a bit helpless. 

"Well.. I don't want to jus' spend another Friday night, doing noffin'.." he finally told her, to Paula's surprise. He walked back to the bedroom to find a relatively clean shirt.

"You're just gonna go without me then?" She questioned, sitting up.

He didn't reply, looking at the time as he passed back through the hall to the front door.

"...I'll only be a few hours.." he replied, slipping through the doorway. He took one more glance at her before leaving, her features still bearing a look of surprise and disbelief.

He left leaving her stunned. He had never talked back to her before, let alone leave in such a way.

Even his eyes seemed lighter lately, as she began to wonder what could have changed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this.
> 
> I’ve been working on about 3 or 4 chapters simultaneously, so expect frequent updates in the future! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. I’m currently obsessed with The new Song Machine, PAC MAN right now. 
> 
> God... 2D and his
> 
> w i g g l e s 
> 
> -Reael


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D almost gets mugged. 
> 
> Sort of.

2D stood outside a large 10 story building in the middle of town, the cold night air nipping at the back of his neck.

He looked around before peeking at his watch. He hoped he was there on time. And God, he hoped he was at the right place. He could hear the soft hum of bass from inside the building, and he wondered if Murdoc and the others were already somewhere inside.

2D bit at his bottom lip nervously. The street behind him was quiet and deserted. The whistling of the wind and the crinkling of some pink plastic bag floating past him was a sort of reminder of how much of an outsider he still held like.

He was a bit intimidated to walk in all alone, and knowing that Murdoc was gonna be there... well, he felt a mixture of emotions about it.

He wished Paula had come with him... at least he wouldn't have to go in all alone.

2D took a deep breath before taking a few steps up the stairs, only to be drug back by the back of his shirt.

The blunette let out a loud squeal, flapping his arms about in front of him, trying to regain his balance.

He felt something hard connect to the back of his head that pushed him forward and back onto the step.

"Be very still if you know what's good for you.." a voice said lowly.

2D trembled a bit, daring to look behind himself to see who was that. It was dark and he couldn't see much. The flash of what appeared to be a gun was the only thing that caught 2D's eyes, and that alone truly terrified him. He stood stiff as a board, slowly raising his hands.

"What's going on here..?" 2D asked shakily.

The voice sounded so familiar, but in his panic, he failed to recall whose voice it was exactly.

"Is this .. a robbery..?" He asked again, 

"What else does it look like..? Now..." he said lowly poring the gun at him point blank.

"..Get on your knees, you dullard," the man spoke lowly, tapping the gun against his temple a few times. 2D winced, doing what the man said, his shakey legs lowering him to the ground.

"Good. Good.." the man muttered, trying to hold back a chuckle, moving the gun from 2D's head down to his exposed collar bone.

"Hehehe....now say .. Murdoc is GOD!" The man yelled, his voice echoing off the nearby buildings as he jumped back.

2D stopped trembling for a moment to open his eyes.

"M-.. Murdoc?" He asked quietly, daring to look up.

Murdoc let out a loud trickle of laugher, moving in front of the blunette before leaning down to boop him on the nose with his finger, snickering the whole time. 

"Murdoc.. you fucking knob.. I nearly had a bloody heart attack.." 2D breathed a sigh of relief, a hand coming to grip his own chest.

"Hehehehe.." Murdoc continued to get a kick out of his own prank. He supposed someone had to, since 2D didn't seem to find it funny.

"Had you there for a moment, didn't I faceACHE..!—"

Murdoc's words were cut short and 2D looked behind the satanist to see Russel standing there with a sneer, almost sinister with his hand around Murdoc's neck, effectively choking him. The satanist struggled in his grip, trying to pry away the hands to now avail.

"Oh shit!" 2D blathered, standing up and biting at his nails as he watched Russel lift Murdoc up by the throat.

"I-I-It's jus' Murdoc!" He pleaded waving his arms at the burly man in an effort to get him to stop. "I'm pretty sure he was only jokin'.."

"Psh.. I know that much, beanpole.. but I'm not on the clock today, and I've been waitin' for this one," Russel told him, raising his hand to ball a fist, pulling it back as if he'd launch it at Murdoc's face.

"No no no no no no! Not in the face!" Murdoc exclaimed, thrashing about in Russel's death grip like a rat in a cage. 2D would have been found the whole thing a bit comical, if he wasn't currently fearing for Murdoc's life that is.

Russel clamped harder on the satanist throat, causing his voice make an odd, high pitch squeak.

"It's .. fucking... Caribou Lou.. you.. fucking behemoth," Murdoc breathed, his shakey arm raising to shoot the gun, which did little more than squirt liquid from the nozzle onto the floor. Russel still threw his fist however, his knuckles stopping only a few inches away from his face.

Russel scowled at Murdoc before letting out a laugh. He dropped the man, who fell right on his tail bone. Murdoc laid there, crumpled for a moment.

"I was this close to kickin' your cracker-ass into unconsciousness, Mudsock," Russel chuckled, readjusting the red fez that sat on his head.

"Christ... is that what I'm paying you to do nowadays? If your gonna choke me, at least take me on a date first, hehehe," Murdoc joked after catching his breath.

Russel leaned down, picking the squirt gun off of the floor. He inserted the barrel into his mouth, pulling the trigger as to fill it with Caribou Lou.

2D stood there confused and feeling like he was continuously unable to read the situation.

He guessed this is what Noodle meant by all of them being like family.

"Where's Noods at? I expected her to greet the guests of honor," Murdoc asked, rubbing his backside as he came to stand.

"She's inside there somewhere," Russel replied "Prolly handing out the party favors."

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get in there already!" Murdoc shouted enthusiastically.

When Russel opened the door, the soft music playing in the background turned into loud blaring bass tones and a dozen people or so talking amongst themselves on the other side. 

Russel went in and Murdoc went to follow after, but paused to look back at 2D, who stood meekly in the threshold staring blankly back at him.

He stared at the blunette for a moment before motioning with his hand for 2D to follow, disappearing beyond the corner. 

"Don't dawdle, faceache!" He yelled from beyond sight, and 2D suddenly felt a bit out of place, dragging his feet as he hesitated to follow. 

He looked back behind himself one last time before walking up the stairs and through the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting things finally start happening in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy. <3
> 
> First of all, I wanna personally thank you for reading this far into the story. 
> 
> I've written a lot of stuff over the years, but I've never come so close to actually finishing something, let alone something people actually seem to enjoy reading.
> 
> Now, I wanna also reassure you that I'm still working on about 6+ chapters at this time, so don't think the story's gonna be over anytime soon. :D <3
> 
> But some of these upcoming chapters are basically the "turning point" of the story, if you will, and I've been working on them since the very, very beginning of writing this story.
> 
> Needless to say, I hope you find them more polished and readable than some of my other chapters...
> 
> Anyways.. again, thank you!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> -Reael

It appeared Noodle lived in a large renovated studio apartment at the top of the building. He, Murdoc and Russ walked the nine flights of stairs required to get to Noodle's flat. 

Russel opened the door as Murdoc rubbed his hands together excitedly.

The apartment was filled to the brim with party goers of all sorts. Lights shined and flashed around the room from a laser machine, as music played loudly.

When those around him noticed Murdoc had arrived, the room erupted in a mixed flurry of boos and woos.

Noodle was standing in the kitchen area, chatting with her roommate in her fluffy blue coat and red and green sunglasses. When she saw 2D and the others walk in, she ran over to them, bringing 2D into a hug, catching him off guard.

"Toochie! You made it!" She said excitedly. She already seemed like she'd had a few drinks in her system, as 2D had never seen her so jovial.

"You HAVE to have a drink with me," she insisted, pulling him over to sit on her couch. Murdoc and Russel sat down across from them.

Noodle poured 2D a shot of what appeared to be tequila, before pouring one for Murdoc, Russel and herself.

She raised her small glass to make a toast. "To Toochie! The newest member of our little group!" 

2D was taken aback. He didn't expect her to make a toast to him of all people. He glanced over at Murdoc and Russ, who seemed glad to raise a glass to that. 

"Fank you guys.." He said mildly, a smile finding its way onto his features. 2D gulped down his shot, shuddering from the taste. 

Murdoc rolled his eyes before downing his shot. He tapped the glass on the table impatiently, as if that was his way of asking for another.

Noodle glared in his direction before taking hers.

After they took a few more rounds of shots, 2D was starting to feel great. They all joked and laughed around the table, making fun of each other.

He was genuinely having a good time. Up until 2D won 3 games of quarters in a row, causing Murdoc to lose out on 100 quid. He accused 2D of cheating and tried to jump over the table to strangle him, but ended up crashing into Noodle's coffee table, effectively crushing it under his weight. 

Noodle pushed back the small crowd that grew around the two of them and she put her hands on her hips angrily.

"Dammit, Murdoc! Again!?" She yelled, as if this had happened at least once before, pulling on the ends of her pigtails, exasperated.

"Talk to 2D! It's his fault! Cheatin' bastard.." Murdoc complained, rubbing his bruised shoulder.

"Sod off! I barely even know what game we're playin'!" 2D whined drunkenly, looking into his empty solo cup.

"It's true," Russel noted, holding a cigar between his lips and counting a small amount of money.

"Come here an' say that to my face, you.. faceache," Murdoc antagonized, struggling to stand. 

"Oh, come off it.." 2D slurred, wobbling a bit as he tried to get up to get in Murdoc's face.

Noodle stood in the middle of them, arms outstretched.

"Stop it you two! You're ruining my house!"

"It wasn't exactly Versailles before we got here, love," Murdoc said with a laugh, throwing his empty beer can at 2D, hitting him in the side of the head.

"Ow..! Murdoc's hitting me!" 2D yelled, rubbing his temple and pouting like a child.

"Ugh.." Noodle muttered.

She mumbled irritably to herself, noticing a jug of margarita mix sitting on a nearby table. 

Noodle turned to face away from them, pouring two glasses before unzipping her skirt pocket to pull out a bag of pills. She dropped one in 2D's and two in Murdoc's. 

"This otta make them best friends tonight.." She whispered to Russel with a smirk.

"Nice," Russel snickered as he puffed on his cigar, his red fez dangling in his face.

"I learned this one from Murdoc." She told him confidently. "I'd like to think he'd be proud..."

Noodle turned around, putting a drink in each of their hands during the midst of their next argument.

"Here!" She told them. "Go somewhere else and play nice!" She warned them, but mostly Murdoc, narrowing her eyes at him specifically. She flipped them both around, pushing them toward the balcony and away from her.

They walked outside, and the cold air felt good on 2Ds face. Murdoc nudged him with his elbow, pointing out the built in ladder giving roof access. The satanist smirked, holding his cup in mouth as he climbed up, 2D looking on a bit nervously.

"Murdoc.. No.." He tried to no avail, watching Murdoc travel up the steps and disappear beyond sight. His head popped back up for a moment, and he motioned with his had for 2D to join him. 

2D sighed heavily, working up the nerve to follow after the satanist. He tried climbing with one hand, holding his drink with the other. The steps from the top, his converse slipped on the wet steps and he felt like he might fall.

Murdoc was quick to grab him however, pulling him up by the wrist.

The blunette stumbled into Murdoc's arms, and they both looked at each other for a moment. 

As quickly as they came together, the two swiftly separated. Murdoc cleared his throat while 2D turned away awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. The scent of liquor and Murdoc's cologne wafted in the air, lingering close to the blunette nose, making his heart beat faster for some reason.

Murdoc took a few gulps of his drink before making a face.

"Jesus Christ! This drink has a lot more kick than the last one.." Murdoc noted, looking into his murky cup of fluid.

"...It's foaming. S'yours foaming?" Murdoc asked, leaning a bit to one side.

"I kinda like it," 2D replied after a few gulps, licking his lips.

"Say now," Murdoc began, sitting himself down to look at the lights of the city. "Where's that bird of yours?" He finally asked, as if suddenly realizing she wasn't there.

"..At home, I suppose," 2D said after a long pause. He walked over, taking a seat down next to him.

"She honestly seemed to be against me coming here.." 2D muttered, taking another drink.

"Right.. How'd you end up with her anyway, dents? You two don't exactly seem copasetic..." Murdoc inquired, eyeing the brunette.

"Eh..She was on probation and got assigned to take care of me while I was comatose. We were never really close until her nan got sick."

"How touching.." 

"Yeh. She needed money for a plane ticket and other expenses... to be with her in her final hours n' such So.. I gave her the money I'd saved before my accident."

"...Seriously? How much we talkin'?" Murdoc pryed, leaning in before sipping out of his cup.

"I dunno, really. .. Prolly 'round.... 4..5 thousand quid," 2D admitted, looking into his cup.

Murdoc spit violently, liquor dribbling out from the side of his mouth as he turned himself to glare at the blunette.

He couldn't tell if this guy was kind... or just plain daft.. 

"Man, it was sad.. when she came back, she showed me the ring her nan had given her before she passed. Beautiful li'l fing.." 2D went on, forming a tangent.

"So let me get this straight.." Murdoc began, stopping 2D from blathering on. He wiped the liquid from his lips, lifting is head from its hung position. 

"You jus' gave your life savings to this bird.. and then suddenly she wants to be with you?" The satanist laughed, taking another few gulps of his drink.

"She took care of me while I was hurt... she stayed with me.. it's the least I could do.." 2D replied defensively.

"I'm just sayin'.. It sounds sketchy.. and I know sketchy.." Murdoc told him with a shrug.

"Well, it's really none of your business.." 2D snapped.

"No need to get all defensive about it.." Murdoc mumbled, realizing he'd struck some sort of nerve.

2D realized he was right, considering Murdoc had said plenty worse things about him. He sighed, deflating a bit.

"Sorry... the truth is, I jus.. worry sometimes.. that I'm not good enough for her.. s'why I got this job.. to gain back some.. you know.. confidence.. I wonder sometimes if she'd ever leave me.. and if she did...if she'd miss me y'know? Like.. REALLY miss me.."

2D looked up to see Murdoc staring at him. The blunette blushed and found he had to look away.

"...Sorry..I didn't mean to dampen the mood," 2D said with an awkward laugh.

To his surprise, Murdoc didn't laugh or make fun of him, and for the first time in his life, it was Murdoc who felt an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"..She'd be a fool not to miss a hopeless dullard like you.." Murdoc found himself saying, nudging the blunette with his elbow.

"Fanks, Murdoc.." 2D replied with a light smile.

Murdoc shared his gaze for a moment before looking to the skyline. The lights of the city started to run together in kaleidoscope patterns. He had to shake himself to come back to some sort of reality, which reminded him of something.

"..What plans do you have for the future, D?" He suddenly asked, sitting up.

2D swayed a bit in place, seeming to be falling under the same trancelike state Murdoc was trying to fall into.

"I dunno..." 2D slurred staring into space for a moment.

"I've been finkin' about buyin' a new hat soon", he replied somewhat sanguine, with a look on his face Murdoc would describe as.. dumb. Cute.. but dumb.

"That's.. really not what I meant.." Murdoc replied, obviously underwhelmed by 2D's response.

"Oh, Uhhh....." 2D trailed off for a moment. ".....Promotion...?"

"In your dreams, faceache..." Murdoc replied disapprovingly. "but, I may have an even better proposition for you, if you're interested, which there's absolutely no way you won't be.."

"..What's that..?"

Murdoc pointed across the tops of the surrounding buildings, towards the horizon.

"You see that empty warehouse, the one atop that hill that seems like it's been there since the beginning of fucking time itself... I've got plans for that place, you bet your arse."

2D followed the tip of Murdoc's long fingernail to the spot he was pointing at in the distance.

"Some say it's haunted. Or cursed. Or both, can't remember which.." Murdoc went on to say ominously.

"What're you gonna do with a creepy place like that," 2D questioned, leaning back and squinting at the place, shaking his head.

"Isn't is obvious? To turn it into a studio and headquarters! KONG.. Studios!"

"A studio..? For like.. makin' fancy art n such?" 2D asked, trying to keep up.

"No you imbecile, for making music! For starting a REAL band! Noodle on Guitar! Russel playin' his drums..! Me— the sexy star bassist.. and you on keyboard, singin' the vocals."

"Me..?" 2D 

"Well, of course! I told you I had big plans... And I want you to be part of them."

2D was surprised to hear him say that, and he paused looking down, as if doubtful.

"..You don't mean that.." he mumbled, turning away a bit.

"..I do." Murdoc insisted, inching closer. "Every band needs a front man! Why, with your blue locks and pretty face.. the girls would go nuts."

2D felt he had to hold himself back from being swept up in Murdoc's words of grandeur. When he said it like that, 2D couldn't help but believe him a little.

"You'd have your own room and have three of the best roommates a bloke could ask for, if I do say so myself," Murdoc went on to say, hoping to slather as much icing as he could on the cake that was his generous proposal.

"..Well, fank you, really..but.. I couldn't just move out.. what would Paula think..?" 2D asked meekly, twiddling his fingers as if the idea made him a bit nervous.

"Who cares what Paula thinks! You said it yourself! You feel like she could break up with you at anytime, so just rip off the damn leech already!"

"...It's not like it's that easy!" 2D yelled, frustratedly, a hand coming to his forehead. ".. I know she deserves better than me.. I mean, I have this.. guilt inside me for havin' wasted her time the last decade, but still.. there's a part of me that's afraid she'll leave me and I'll be all alone..."

"Just more reason not limit your potential!" Murdoc pressed. "We could be BIG as a band. YOU could become a star..!" 

"That's not the point Murdoc.."

"Then what IS the bloody point??"

2D didn't answer back but simply drew in his legs to his chest, resting his head on his knees, expression unreadable.

Murdoc sighed, putting down his cup before sitting up, lifting his arms to rest his hands on 2D's shoulders and forcing the blunette to look at him.

"..Look, Stu.. You wouldn't have to be all alone if you were with us.." 

2D sensed the rare, genuine tone in Murdoc's voice and his heart couldn't help but flutter. He felt he had to look away to compose himself. After a moment he smiled to himself, lowering his head and tittering a bit under his breath.

"... I wish I'd met you a long time ago, you know that?"

"..."

Murdoc found he couldn't say anything in response. 

For the first time in his life, he felt the serious need to be careful of what he said next. 

Here sat this beautifully fucked up blue bird with endless potential, moping about some girl... Somehow it bothered Murdoc a lot. Especially because the blunette only ended up this way because of him.. at least that's how Murdoc saw things, in his current state of mind.

The drugs trickling into his veins were beginning to nag him, compelling him to say things. Do. Things... Things he was almost certain would end in regret for at least one of them.

Murdoc leaned in, and 2D looked up to see Murdoc's face hovering a few inches from his. 2D's eyes widened as he pulled away a bit.

"..Murdoc...?" 2D asked quietly, eyebrows furrowed as he looked directly into the satanist's eyes.

Murdoc didn't answer back, but instead pulled the blunette in on impulse, his lips crashing into 2D's own, hard.

2D gasped, taken by surprise. He seemed completely stunned, his complexion going a dark shade of red as he slowly sat back, staring at his boss.

Murdoc honestly expected the blunette to push him away, even hit him.. but to his shock, 2D grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back in for another, his shakey hand tugging Murdoc in closer with a stifled whimper.

Murdoc couldn't resist if he'd wanted to, and it was like all bad thoughts in his head melted away. He wasted no time pinning 2D on his back, crawling on top of him and kissing him roughly. Over and over again. His hands ran through the blunette's mop of hair, his tongue slipping in and out of his mouth before biting down on the blunette's bottom lip. 

2D couldn't help but arch his hips to meet against Murdoc's, his body twitching involuntarily, his tongue and lips trying to compete against Murdoc's own.

2D couldn't think straight, reduced to a pathetic pile of soft moans and whimpers in the clutches of this man.

"M.. M-Mudz...." he mumbled incoherently, his black eyes slowly opening to look at him. He suddenly felt quite strange, like he was physically melting into Murdoc's arms. 

"Mudz, eh? Who's M U u u U u D ss..?"

Suddenly, the world felt fuzzy, noises sounded strange and distorted. In the moment, it was as if the rest of the world faded away, and it was just him and Murdoc, laying there kissing.

2D found himself slipping in and out of consciousness, and the rest of the night became a blur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of references in this one.. lol.

Noodle stepped outside her bedroom door, yawning and stretching before scratching her head through the sprawled mess of bed head. She looked out the window at the glaring sun, realizing it was well past noon, wincing and blocking the rays with her hand.

She rubbed at her eyes, tiredly making her way into the kitchen where Russel was sitting at the table, a newspaper in his hands. 

"Good mornin'", He called to her as she walked passed him to look in the fridge.

"Mornin'..." she called back to him in a lackluster tone, opening the door and peeking inside, only to realize there wasn't much food in there at all. Mostly just condiments and old takeout. 

Noodle sighed heavily, letting the door swing shut and opting to just sit down at the table with Russ.

"Some night last night, huh?" Russel remarked, bending his paper down a bit so her could smirk at her. Noodle nodded tiredly. "Yeah.."

"Pff, did you ever imagine 2D being the life of the party?," Russel laughed shaking his head.

"I loved his and Murdoc's rendition of London Calling..." Noodle mentioned, propping her head up with her elbows, head in hands. "Even though he butchered some of the lyrics... it was nice, watching them play music together.."

"I'm surprised they could play at all, considering how fucked up they both were.." Russel replied, sitting back in his seat and continuing to view his newspaper.

"Can you believe Murdoc set off that bottle rocket in here?" Noodle complained, a hand gripping at her own hair as if suddenly remembering.

"I still can't believe 2D actually let him light it in his mouth.." She muttered, creasing her lips. 

"To his credit, at least 2D has that gap.. it made it a lot easier for the rocket to fly away..." Russ noted in an impressed tone.

"Hehehe... And Murdoc's face though when I hung him over the edge of the balcony afterward, hehehehe..." he when on, as if Murdoc's pain brought him a certain sense of joy.

"Haha, yeah. That was fun to watch... up until he puked all over that cute Brazilian guys' car... " Noodle noted resentfully. 

"Still.. it's all kind of my fault... I think I may have overdosed them..." Noodle shrugged. "..but they were getting along so well afterward... singing arm in arm, even sharing cigarettes all night.. in retrospect it was a little freaky to see, honestly...."

"Hah, you're tellin' me.. I would have thought I hallucinated that shit if you hadn't been there next to me.." Russel told her, shaking his head as if the idea of Murdoc getting along with anybody was somehow against his nature.

"Where'd those two end up anyway..? Did 2D go home last night?" Noodle asked with a stretch, her stomach beginning to growl.

"Nah, pretty sure he's the one passed out on the couch. Mudsock though? Who knows. He probably found a broad desperate enough to take him home," Russel speculated apathetically, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hm..well, in that case, do you wanna go have breakfast? I'll go wake up Toochie." Noodle grinned, standing on her feet.

"Oh yeah.. I've got a REAL appetite." Russel replied enthusiastically, beaming back at her.

Noodle slowly tiptoed into the living room, walking over and trying not to trip on various things left on the floor from the party the night before. 

She could hear 2D softly snoring on the couch, a large blanket over him all the way up to his head. His blue spiky hair peeked out from the top and one arm dangled off the side of the couch from underneath.

She watched him sleep peacefully for a moment before taking a deep breath to yell:

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!" 

2D sluggishly groaned from under the covers, his exposed arm reaching up to peel the cloth away, revealing his face. He looked ill, his eyebrows furrowed as he sat up, wincing from the pain of a hangover migraine.

The words "Property of Kong Studios" were sharpied onto his forehead, smeared and runny from futile attempts to get it off.

Noodle couldn't hold back a giggle while 2D looked around, as if still somewhat delirious.

Tucked behind 2D, something moved under the blanket. 

The shape poked it's head out to reveal Murdoc, his eyes barely open as he whined, his arm clearly wrapped around 2D's midsection. 

"..s'too early for all that!" he grumbled still half asleep, rolling over and facing away from the light of day.

Noodle could do little more than gasp, a hand rising to cover her mouth. 

"Oh shit.." she muttered quietly, her eyes wide with shock.

2D sluggishly looked at her, then at Murdoc, then back to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words came out in a slur of unintelligible prattling. 

He attempted to stand, only to fall off the couch and onto the debris that was formally Noodle's coffee table.

"Uhhh...um— wh—.." he stammered, his pale complexion turning a shade of red Noodle hadn't seen before.

"W-..We're going out to breakfast.. be ready in ten.." Noodle found herself saying slowly before turning curtly, awkwardly walking back into the kitchen without saying anything else.

Russel watched her walk back in and he couldn't help but notice she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"...Was that Murdoc's voice I heard?"

"Y..yeah.."

"...You okay, Noods?"

"Yeah! I'm just.. gonna go get ready.." she told him cheerfully, forcing a smile before heading back to her room.

Russel eyed her suspiciously, but just seemed to shrug it off, looking back at the comic section of the paper, chuckling to himself.

Meanwhile Murdoc propped himself up on the couch, rubbing his red eyes vigorously. He yawned, looking at 2D on the floor in front of him. He stared hard at the blunette for a moment, lips creased and eyes narrowed, as if his groggy brain was still trying to catch up. 

His eyes slowly widened, realizing the two of them had apparently gotten quite close the night before... He looked away, clearing his throat.

"Oh. You're still here..." he mumbled, patting down his unruly couch hair.

2D frowned averting his eyes. By the tone of Murdoc's voice, it seemed he was no longer welcome there. The blunette's memory was a haze, and he couldn't recall what would possess him to willingly sleep next to the satanist, let alone cuddle... but whatever the case was, he was embarrassed and confused, and honestly, a little humiliated.

"I was jus' leaving..." 2D replied hurriedly, hiding his expression with his drooped head and hunched shoulders.

He scooped himself up off the floor, swaying a bit as he tried to regain his balance, stumbling off the wrecked coffee table and towards the front door.

Murdoc was quick to get himself up off the couch and after the blunette, stubbing his toe on something metal in the pile. He shrieked in pain, holding his right foot as he hopped in place.

"I didn't mean it like that, Dents.." Murdoc tried to tell him. 

"It's fine, I'm already ready," 2D told him forcefully.

"..You don' even have your shoes on yet, dullard," Murdoc noted irritably, bowing his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, as if he too was experiencing a particularly nasty hangover.

2D lowered his head, knowing Murdoc was right about his shoes. And he found he didn't know what to say.

Murdoc put a reassuring hand on 2D's shoulder, causing 2D to look at him.

"Go to breakfast with us. It's Noodle's treat. ..Probably anyway," Murdoc said a bit insistently, patting 2D on the back as he staggered towards the bathroom.

"Be right back guys! I'm just gonna take a bath!"

"Not in MY house!!" Noodle yelled vehemently from her bedroom, as if he'd ruined his welcome years ago.

Murdoc grumbled aloud, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and popping it into his mouth. He went towards the front door, motioning for the brunette to follow him.

"I'll just wait up here I think," 2D informed him, inching away a bit.

Murdoc paused in the doorway before he shook his head, rolling his eyes as he shut the door behind him.

2D sighed heavily, feeling he could relax for a minute as he waited for Russ and Noodle. It was just awkward with Murdoc. Now more than ever.

Once they were all ready, they all gathered around Murdoc's Geep.

Murdoc noticed 2D off by himself, approaching the back door opposite of him. His heart skipped a beat at the idea of getting sitting inconspicuously close to the brunette on the ride over.

Skipped a beat..? Skipped a bloody beat?! Murdoc's mind screamed. For Satan's sake what the hell did I drink last night?? 

He felt like a giddy child getting to see his first love, and it made him sick. 

"...Aren't you gonna call shotgun, Murdoc? You always call shotgun when you're too hungover too drive.." Noodle noticed, a hand on her hip as she stared at him strangely.

"Er...Jus' give it to faceache over there. Satan knows it'll be the closest he'll ever come to actually driving himself anywhere," Murdoc said with a snarky laugh, struggling to open the back door before slinking inside and slumping down onto the seat, rubbing his face sluggishly.

Noodle shook her head, a bit perplexed. She shrugged, moving around to the other side of the car to sit next to Murdoc.

2D simply blinked, popping open the passenger side door and sitting down next to Russ, who sat in the drivers seat, adjusting the rearview mirror.

As they drove through the city, 2D watched as the many buildings and people on the streets whizzed by.

He found he couldn't recall anything from the night before, at least the stuff after he and Murdoc climbed the roof a little after midnight.

All he knew was that when he woke up, Murdoc was cuddled up next to him on the couch. Just the thought of it made his skin feel hot. He wondered what all had gone one between the two of them he night before..

2D dared to glance back at Murdoc, who sat seemingly zombified in the back seat, tongue hanging halfway out of his mouth as he stared out the window.

Murdoc seemed to be handling things better than he was, at least.

When they arrived at the their favorite restaurant, they were informed they had "unfortunately" missed out on breakfast. 

Murdoc wasnt too pleased it and made it known to everyone within a 6-foot radius how upset he was about it, despite it being well past 1 in the afternoon. Noodle and Russel didn't mind. 2D just wanted some peppermint tea.

The four of them were seated, Murdoc sitting next to Noodle and Russel and 2D across from them. 

An awkward silence descended upon the group as they looked upon their menus, all except Noodle who looked from 2D to Murdoc and back to 2D, gripping her menu as she watched the two of them, obviously still trying to come to terms with what she saw earlier.

"I'll have the #6, please," Noodle asked politely, closing her menu.

"The children's meal..?" The lady asked apathetically, and Noodle just smiled and nodded.

"Hehe, it comes with a toy... I like that," Russell pointed out buoyantly, still looking at the menu.

"I want a #4.. a #6... and thr—"

"—Just a coffee for me, love.. " Murdoc impatiently interrupted, earning a scowl from Rusell in the process. "Black Coffee, madam. Coffee.. Hot water. That's it," he went on to say a hand gripping his aching head.

"Jus' a peppermint tea for me.." 2D mumbled, his tongue out a bit as if feeling unwell. The woman stared at him for a moment, as if trying to read the smeared letters on his forehead.

"Sure..." she told him, eyebrows furrowed as she walked away.

They had complimentary bread, which they were all quick to eat to help soak up any remaining alcohol in their stomachs, and it was clear they were all various degrees of hungover.

2D reached for the last piece of bread, just as Murdoc went to grab at it. Their hands touched slightly, and both of them quickly reeled back in their seats at the same time, staring at each other.

"S—Sorry.." 2D blurted, the pale and sickly look on his face he'd been sporting all morning changing into various shades of red. "You can go ahead and have it.." he muttered, averting his eyes.

"No, no.." Murdoc said awkwardly, slumping back in his seat, as if embarrassed. "You have it. I'm good."

"That's okay, I don't mind, really," 2D told him, pushing the small basket towards Murdoc. 

"I insist.. take it." Murdoc replied forcefully, almost shoving the basket back hard enough to overturn it.

"No, no you—"

"What the hell is going on between you two?" Russel finally said, and 2D and Murdoc looked up to see both him and Noodle staring at them, confused as fuck.

"NOTHING." The two of them said in unison before looking in opposite directions. Russel looked at Noodle, who noticed him staring at her. 

She quickly snatched up the piece of bread, taking a large bite to keep her mouth occupied, knowing he wouldn't be able to ask her anything it her mouth was full. It was just plain rude, otherwise. 

Russel sighed heavily, sitting back and choosing to ignore things for the time being. 

"You know, I've had quite a load— ..'lot of fun last night.." 2D began suddenly coming to stand. 

"...and I really appreciate your hospitality Noodle, but I really should be getting home.."

"Oh.." Noodle replied, somewhat disappointedly."Of course, Toochie.. we understand.."

Murdoc said nothing, but sat, facing the window, arms crossed and lips pursed in a scowl.

"I can drive you, if you want.." Noodle asked, beginning to stand, but 2D shook his head, seeming to worsen his headache because he swayed a bit in place afterward.

"..I'll just catch the trolley.. it's no problem at all," 2D reassured her, as he backed away towards the exit.

Once he'd left, Noodle and Russel both looked at Murdoc suspiciously, who must have felt their eyes on him. He looked up, instantly scowling.

"WHAT..??" He shouted gaining the attention of the other patrons in the restaurant.

Later, when 2D made it home, he made his way up to his flat, opening the door slowly and peeking in. 

He looked around a bit, not seeing Paula anywhere in sight. He shut the door behind him and threw himself on the couch. 

He buried his face in some old pillow, hugging it tightly to his chest. 

"What the hell happened last night.." he asked himself quietly.

His head was hurting bad, worse than usual. He didn't have the energy to get up. All he could think about was how much fun he had the night before, at least the parts he remembered. 

He thought about Murdoc, about waking up next to him. He couldn't say he minded the idea all that much... but he felt guilty for Paula's sake more than anything.

Still, it felt good being close to somebody. Really close..

2D blushed, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He wondered how close that actually got...

Suddenly he had a flash of something...

On the roof.. him and Murdoc.. close.. so.. close. 

K i s s i n g..

2D shouted into his pillow, feeling a level of embarrassment he hadn't felt before. His mind was sent reeling.

Wait, wait, wait.. Who kissed who first..?

Why were we even...?

Does Murdoc remember everything??

He continued to scream into his pillow, wailing like a girl.

He rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He felt so conflicted. He couldn't help but feel a little ashamed in a way, but he didn't even know entirely for what.

For waking up next to Murdoc..? Or because he secretly wanted to BE close to him? Close to his voice. His attitude. His scent. The scent that still lingered on 2D's skin and clothes...

2D felt as though he had to push down those feelings laid there with his eyes closed. His temples ached, and all he wanted to do now was sleep...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author finally decides to update the story. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post. Works been crazy lately.. ten days and no day off kinda shite. But I finally had some time off so. :)
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me.
> 
> -Reael

2D waited for what felt like hours for Paula to come home that day, and the longer she took to come home, the more he agonized about her return. 

He had texted her multiple times, called her, and even checked his cell service, just in case his phone got shut off.

No answer. 

He knew she was probably just ignoring him. Part of him felt like he deserved it.

The blunette sighed, dropping his phone to his side and rubbing his forehead. His head was still aching. He pulled a TicTac container from his pocket, dumping 4 or 5 mystery pills into his mouth, crushing them dry with his teeth like some sort of candy. He didn't even mind their bitter, chalky flavor anymore, from having gotten used to the taste. It was the first time he'd taken so many in awhile.

Lately, he felt he didn't need them as much for some reason. His head felt lighter. But now, he felt so conflicted. He felt guilty for what happened the night before, feeling as if he'd betrayed her trust, but he also felt a flutter of excitement in his heart, for having done it. He had so much fun when he was with him and Noodle and Russ... and he hated to admit it, but he was somehow especially drawn to Murdoc in particular. 

He admired his ambition, his charisma, his insatiable ego... 2D secretly found his qualities kind of sexy..

2D realized Murdoc was a man, and he did wondered what that said about himself. He didn't see himself as gay, or bi or any label really... but then again, he'd never really thought about things like that.

Whatever it was he was feeling, 2D realized it was the first time he'd felt anything in a long time.

He wondered if Murdoc could ever feel the same— No! He thought. 

He couldn't allow himself be caught up in his emotions.. so he chose to channel them instead somehow, in the only way he knew how.

It was true, 2D had never felt so inspired by anyone to make music. Something very dear to his heart... more than anything, and he realized maybe he should follow Murdoc's advice and nurture his talents.

He gathered himself off the couch, heading towards the bedroom where his prized keyboards sat overflowing in a small shelf tucked away in the corner of the room, their keys and buttons sullied by a dull sheet of dust.

He collected them one by one and began dusting them off, giving them the love and care they so desperately needed.

How did it get this way? He wondered. 

How could he have allowed himself to neglect the most precious things in his life? 

He sat back down at the couch, turning on a Casio he had sitting in front of him, his fingers twiddling above the keys before pressing gently down on the keys, the dusty speakers releasing an electrified whir in the key of G and A.

He reached for his pill case, slipping one or two more into his mouth, grinding them up idly as he played.

2D checked his phone for any reply from Paula, but there was still nothing. He stared at his lock screen photo, a picture of her and him together. 

It had been some years back they'd taken that photo together, and he looked at his own smiling features on the screen, then to Paula, who was sneering more than smiling next to him.

The blunette wondered if she really enjoyed being with him, wondered if he himself had ever been truly happy, living their lives for so long together.

2D shook his head as if to clear it before writing down chords and rifts he liked and he went on tootling.

Before he even realized it, the world began to get quiet, his head relieved of some of its pressure, his mind humming quieter now. 

2D slowly began to slump over the keyboard he was playing, his eyes weary and lost as they began to droop shut. 

He let the darkness take him under its veil, and when he regained some sort of consciousness, he found himself wondering how much time had passed.

"Stu... Stu.." He could hear a voice calling to him, one he didn't immediately recognize as familiar.

"Stuart.... Stuart.. Wake up.." The voice spoke up a bit, which made 2D stir. 

"Paula...? It that you..?" 2D asked groggily, a hand reaching up to rub his eyes.

"Paula? Seriously, mate? It's fuckin' Charlie, your floor manager, ya twit..."

2D opened his eyes and looked down to see a keyboard in front of him, but one he didn't recognize as his own.

He shook his head confused, looking down at his clothes, which had changed to something a store clerk would wear, including a name tag that read "STUART", it capital letters.

"You alright there, chap?" Charlie asked the blunette eyeing him strangely.

"No, ..I mean.. I remember I was at home... 

2D gasped, heading over to the nearest window and staring at his reflection. It was miraculous. His eyes, his teeth, back in his head and in proper order.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen himself like that in the mirror.

2D suddenly realized he must be back at his old job, Uncle Norms Organ Emporium, like nothing had ever happened to him.

He looked around the room and noticed he'd amassed quite a few stares from onlooking customers, and he scratched his head as if a bit embarrassed.

"Wh—... was it all... just a dream..?" Stu muttered allowed, staring blankly ahead off him.

"Well, you were standing there in that same position for like, three hour or so.... I wouldn't doubt you jus' nodded off standing up." Charlie chimed with a laugh, walking toward the front counter to grab boxes from behind it.

"Yeah.." Stu exhaled, as if still unsure. It was all so vivid.. so.. real.

"Have any good nightmares?" Charlie asked cheerfully as he heaved them into his arms.

"You could say that..." Stuart muttered with a relieved chuckle, rubbing his face, tiredly.

"I tried tellin' you, mate." Charlie told him as he pass by. "Too many zombie flicks'll make you all screwy.."

Stuart sighed, looking back at himself in the reflection of the mirror before moving back to his original position of idly standing by.

It couldn't have all just been a dream, Stu thought. Although he was initially relieved, he felt like something was missing...

What about Paula..? He wondered. Did I jus' imagine all of that...?

And what about Noodle, and Russ..? 

Murdoc...?

The relative silence inside the holding was interrupted by the squeal of tires not too far in the distance, somewhere outside.

"What the hell was that..?" Stu head Charlie mumbled from somewhere behind him. 

The blunette tilted his head slightly, staring out of the window. He squinted his eyes as if to see what had made the suspicious sound, but saw nothing.

He shrugged his shoulders, realizing he need to use the bathroom all of a sudden.

Stu turned away from the window and began making his way to the back of the store. 

Out of nowhere, he heard the roar of an engine, followed by a few gasps from the customers looking outside. Stu stopped o briefly look over his shoulder to see what the commotion was.

In the same moment, his ears were greeted to a parade of broken glass and screaming patrons running for cover. He looked in horror, seeing the 2 ton vehicle hurdling towards his face, Murdoc behind the wheel with an evil smile on his face.

It was as if Stu's brain drew a blank and all he do was stand there and mutter:

"SHIT—"

The blunette sat up quickly with a gasp, wiping his face of a thick sweat as he sat up, an imprint from the keyboard painfully indented the side of his head.

He must've fallen asleep, he thought. He found he was shaking lightly, his heart still pounding in his chest. 

"Fuckin' 'ell..." He muttered, touching one of his fractured eyes as he settled back down on the couch. He had completely lost track of time and wondered what time it even was.

2D leaned forward n the edge of the cushion, eyeing the clock that hung in the hallway, the numbers reading 10:37. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, as if his brain couldn't comprehend the numbers at first, and he looked again. The small light bulb inside his head seemed to suddenly flick on, quickly bringing him to his feet.

Fuck. 

It was the morning already. 

"Did I sleep for fourteen fuckin' hours..?" He wondered allowed, looking around to see his TicTac container on the floor, empty.

AND he was out of pills.. Damn.

He supposed he WAS popping them quite literally like candy the night before hand while playing random melodies on different keyboards, waiting for Paula to return home.

Shit.. 

Paula hadn't come home yet. Every time he passed out alone in the past, Paula was sure to wake him up when she got home.

One time he woke up in the shower, shivering and soaked in cold water while she sat watching her favorite show in the living room until she heard his wet shoes on the carpet.

2D reached for his phone to call her, but this time it just went straight to voicemail. He sighed to himself, wondering if she really was trying to punish him, because now he was really starting to worry about her.

He looked at his phone again, attempting to call her once more, hoping maybe it was some sort of mistake, but as his moved to press the phone icon, his phone suddenly rang. He didn't recognize the number and hesitated answering at first, but knew there was a possibility to was Paula calling from a friend's phone.

".....Hello?"

"HEeLLoo there, Faceache. Hope you're having a particularly lovely morning," the voice said on the other line. 

2D blushed, realizing it was Murdoc ion the other side, probably the last person he wanted to talk to at that moment.

"Well... not particularly..." 2D said honestly.

"Aw.. That's too bad, dents.. That IS terrible news. But if it makes you feel any better, its about to be worse, unfortunately."

"..Why that?" 2D dared to ask.

"Well, it apprears that the store is here, and I'm guessing you're somewhere over there... so no one opened the store this morning. Gotta line from here to Stoke-On."

Shit. Shit shit... SHIT.

2D growled annoyedly, rubbing his temples at the sudden sign of another bad migraine building in his head.

"Can't you do it? You practically live there.." 2D whined.

"Fine. If you expect me to do YOUR job, I guess there's no sense in keeping you employed, faceache.." Murdoc said lowly before hanging up the phone.

2D sighed heavily. It seemed they were back to normal. The blunette supposed things had gone back to normal between he and Murdoc, at least as far as Murdoc was concerned.

2D felt so frustrated. He had enough to deal with trying to find his girlfriend, the last thing the blunette wanted to do was ash the Geep again.

It seemed Paula would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don’t know, I have a functioning tumblr now if you’d like to see some of my 2Doc art, ask me stuff about the story, see other Gorillaz related stuff I like, etc...  
> Feel free to follow me. :D
> 
> @its-not-reael

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy.
> 
> First off, I have a lot of fun things planned for story.. I’m new to the whole 2Doc ship.. although I’ve written tons of fan fictions in the past. I’ve also been a Gorillaz fan pretty much my whole life, so hey, it was bound to happen eventually. xD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like how the story progresses.
> 
> -Reael


End file.
